RECUENTO
by Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari
Summary: Es un oneshot donde Bryan comienza a recordar desde que conoce a kai para encontrar en que momento fue que las cosas se salieron de control y se enamoro de él. Yaoi parejas BryanKai


Hola!!!, aquí les traigo esta historia de una de mis parejas favoritas, se que el titulo no es muy bueno, pero nunca eh sido buena para ellos UU.

Primero que nada este fanfic va dedicado a mi muy querida amiga **Sandra Guzba** porque ella me dio el empujón que me hacia falta para que comenzara a escribir y me a apoyado mucho no solo en esto sino en incontables ocasiones, Sandy se que este genero no es uno de tus favoritos pero espero te agrade y muchas gracias por todo!!!.

Bien sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el finc, a disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia no me dio tiempo de revisarlo bien.

Ni Beyblade y mucho menos ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

_**RECUENTO**_

No se como he llegado a esta situación es simplemente desesperante, como es posible que yo me encuentre atrapado en este tipo de cosas, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, porque un día solo ya no pude dejarlo de ver…

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando anunciaron que se uniría a nuestro equipo a mi me dio igual no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo quien estaría en el equipo, yo solo quería ganar mi batalla y demostrar quien era yo… cierto perdí debo aceptar que Kon es un muy buen contrincante, maldito Kon si no me agradara tanto ya lo habría matado; claro él también me demostraba completa indiferencia nunca hablamos durante ese tiempo, solo recuerdo que una vez se cruzaron nuestras miradas pero claro solo para comprobar que sentíamos un desagrado muto.

Después de que él regreso con su antiguo equipo y que término el torneo ya no lo volví a ver ya que él regreso a Japón y yo pues me quede aquí en Rusia junto a Yuri ya que a pesar de que no lo demostráramos o nunca lo dijéramos sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con él otro.

Pasaron algunos meses antes de que lo volviera a ver, si él desde el principio se había llevado bien con Yuri y seguían en contacto así que un día sin avisar llego para visitarlo.

FLASH BACK

_- quieres darte prisa Bryan ya tengo hambre – me dice Yuri como si yo hubiera __sido el que se retraso viendo no se que tantas tonterías, yo solo le lanzo una mirada amenazadora y abro la puerta para entrar._

_- vaya ya era hora – escuchamos una tercera voz que nos sorprende a ambos, porque quien podría atreverse a entrar así como así a nuestro departamento._

_- ¡¿Kai?! – saluda Yuri sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba y definitivamente yo tampoco._

_-¿Quién más? – se levanta del sillón donde se encontraba para saludarlo, pero claro ¿que hizo con migo?… pues ignorarme por completo, yo no le doy importancia y me voy directo a la cocina… ja si cree que me importa que no me salude esta muy equivocado. Bien supongo que a Yuri hasta el hambre se le quito así que mejor como solo. Después de un rato escucho que alguien entra a la cocina, de seguro es Yuri que recordó que no había comido en todo el día._

_-¿Qué paso, ya vienes a comer? – _

_- mmm si me muero de hambre – oh no esa voz no es de Yuri… demonios, solo volteo para confirmar mis sospechas._

_- pues por mi puedes seguir sin comer y morirte – él solo sonríe descaradamente._

_- me agradan tus buenos deseos –_

_- ¬¬ ¿Dónde esta Yuri? –_

_- esta preparando todo para mi estancia aquí –_

_-¡¿Qué?! –no, no puede ser cierto lo que estoy oyendo._

_- que bueno que te agrade la idea – bien oficialmente comprobé que disfruta molestarme – estaré en Rusia un tiempo y Yuri me ofreció el lugar – Yuri me la pagaras ¬¬._

END FLASH BACK

Pero contrario a lo que yo hubiera creído, en ese tiempo me llegue a llevar muy bien con él, me mostró un lado que no conocía… pero también comenzaron mis problemas ya que después de estar un tiempo con nosotros volvió a irse a arreglar no se que a Japón, ahora puedo decir que aunque en ese momento no lo aceptara… lo extrañaba. Aunque en realidad eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando regreso, pero no solo…

FLASH BACK

_- Bryan despierta – siento como me mueven._

_- ¿Qué quieres Yuri? – Me siento en la cama un poco cegado por la luz para ver a que hora son – demonios son las 3 de la mañana ¿Qué tenias pesadillas? –_

_- no seas ridículo, ¿Quién crees que esta haya afuera? –_

_- alguien igual de molesto que tú, pero que puede quedarse ahí lo que resta de la noche si me deja dormir – y me vuelvo a acostar._

_- llego Kai – y sin poder evitarlo abro los ojos enormemente, no puedo creerlo y una extraña felicidad me llena – si ven – y me saca de la cama sin importarle que solo traigo puestos mis boxers y una playera._

_- jajaja Bryan que bien te vez – se burla de mi, aunque tiene razón tomando en cuenta que fue un sarcasmo, como se le ocurre a Yuri aprovecharse de que estoy dormido y sacarme así, pero mis ojos se fijan en una segunda persona que había pasado desapercibida para mi._

_- Hola Bryan – me saluda, pero ¿Qué hace él aquí?... ¿Por qué Kai lo trajo?_

_- Rei – contesto secamente, no tengo nada contra él independientemente de que me haya vencido en aquella ocasión, las cosas quedaron bien en una oportunidad que tuve de hablar con él, pero hay algo aquí que no me agrada._

_-convencí a Rei de quedarse un tiempo en Rusia –_

_- si y se quedaran en tu habitación – me dice Yuri… ah pero será mejor que se vayan olvidando de eso, no definitivamente no… un momento se quedaran los 2… y ante este pensamiento no puedo evitar sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho._

_- vamos Bryan no creo que te moleste dormir con Yuri un par de días – dice Kai sacándome momentáneamente de mi estado._

_-no, no hay problema – contesto simplemente –bien me voy a dormir porque tengo que levantarme temprano - digo para después dirigirme a Rei – disfruta tu estadía aquí Rei – digo como cortesía y me voy a dormir al cuarto de Yuri._

END DEL FLASH BACK

Recuerdo que esa noche ya no pude dormir bien, la idea del porque había venido Rei con Kai, no dejaba de rondar mi mente y el pensar que estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación, MI HABITACIÖN, me provocaba una extraña sensación y al pasar de los días comencé a notar que algo no andaba bien.

Yo cada vez me perdía más en mis pensamientos, pensamientos que siempre lo involucraban a él, ya había notado anteriormente que había algo que me hacia sentir muy bien cuando estaba con él, cuando platicábamos o peleábamos que era la mayoría de las veces, pero nunca quise darle importancia, pero ahora era diferente, él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Rei, yo solo lo observaba, se veía feliz, muy a gusto en la compañía del gato (créanme es de cariño) y fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él.

FLASH BACK

_Estaba recostado en la cama de Yuri, bueno temporalmente mía, tratando de despejar un poco mi mente y siempre me funcionaba quedarme recostado con la luz apagada… si envuelto en la oscuridad y silencio que reinaba en la habitación, tan perdido estaba que no me di cuenta cuando entraron en el cuarto hasta que sentí que se sentaron en la cama, admito que como me tomo por sorpresa me asusto un poco._

_- no te asustes… soy yo – escucho que me dicen en voz baja, era kai y estaba por reclamarle por haber perturbado mi tranquilidad, pero en cuanto me enderece en la cama y lo vi directamente a los ojos, no supe que sentir al tenerlo ahí en la oscuridad, su mirada era diferente neutra, no la misma que siempre pone cuando me ve, esa mirada de satisfacción al saber que siempre termino molestándome por lo que me dice y la forma en la que dijo aquellas palabras como si realmente se hubiera sentido mal por espantarme así de repente sacándome de mi aparente sueño, lo mire… y se veía simplemente hermoso, sentía que mi corazón iba cada vez más rápido y un extraño pero placentero calor recorría cada centímetro de mi, así que no puede evitar quedarme perdido contemplándolo._

_-Bryan ¿ya despertaste o sigues dormido? – me dice sin apartar su mirada de mi y haciendo una graciosa sonrisa que nunca había visto en él, no era de burla ni nada parecido, es como si simplemente le hubiera parecido muy gracioso el hecho de que me haya quedado así sin decir nada, es cuando me doy cuenta de que me deje llevar por lo que sentí en ese momento y sentí como mis mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo que afortunadamente por lo oscuro de la habitación no era posible el notarlo._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – contesto simplemente tratando de recuperar la estabilidad tanto de mi cuerpo como de lo que sentía._

_- Rei y yo vamos a ir al cine ¿no quieres acompañarnos? –_

_-no gracias no quiero hacer mal tercio – digo sin poder evitarlo… si estaba celoso para que negarlo el solo hecho de ver a Rei con Kai todo el tiempo, que durmieran en la misma habitación y que siempre salieran juntos hacia hervir mi sangre y es de suponerse que la idea no se me hacia en nada interesante._

_- últimamente te noto extraño, no quieres salir, te la pasas encerrado ¿te ocurre algo? – me pregunta con una preocupación que logro notar en él._

_- no es nada solo que estoy cansado… prefiero quedarme –_

_- bien entonces dejare que descanses – ja hablando de actitudes extrañas no siempre se ve Kai Hiwatari preocuparse de ese modo por alguien, menos ser tan amable. Veo como sale de la habitación y yo solo vuelvo a recostarme, todo se queda en completo silencio después de escucharse como cierran la puerta, que bien en estos momentos es lo que más necesito, tiempo a solas… Kai… comienzo a recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes y después de pensar y pensar por fin llego a una conclusión… "Kai… me gustas… me gustas mucho"._

END DEL FLASH BACK

Y desde entonces creo que todo fue empeorando, creo que cuando lo negaba era mejor, pero eso ahora ya no importa porque me encuentro atrapado en este sentimiento que me ahoga, pero que con una sola de sus miradas puede hacer que me olvide de cualquier cosa centrándome solo en placentero sentimiento que me envuelve y hace que cometa tonterías.

Si, él esta con Rei, eso es más que obvio y lo peor es que Kon es demasiado agradable como para odiarlo, me imagino lo feliz que debe ser Kai con él, debo aceptar que una persona así no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, sin poder evitarlo se hizo un gran amigo mío… jajaja me encanta asustarlo es muy gracioso.

Han pasado unos cuantos meses, fue cuando al equipo de Kai se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer una reunión de los equipos de beyblade y mejor aún en la "casa" de kai, yo al principio no estaba muy convencido de ir pero Yuri puede ser muy necio y tiene una increíble influencia sobre mi persona, así que ni modo me convenció y heme aquí atrapado en esta reunión soportando ciertas personas que no me caen muy bien que digamos.

- Bryan que gusto encontrarte aquí – ven esta es una de las principales personas con las que menos me quería encontrar.

-el gusto es solo tuyo ¬¬ -

- por eso me gustas por esa forma tan peculiar de dirigirte a las personas – dice con una amplia sonrisa, quien le dijo a esta niña que eso me importaba, últimamente me ha andado acosando, pero dudo de ella siempre pensé que le gustaba Rei pero ahora dice que quiere estar conmigo, ja ni en un millón de años eso pasaría.

- no tienes alguien más a quien molestar – por suerte en ese momento llego en mi salvación Rei para llevársela lejos.

- Mao necesito mostrarte algo –

-Rei estoy ocupada –

- pero es muy importante vamos –y se la lleva del brazo casi arrastrándola pero no sin antes voltear y sonreírme con complicidad, yo le regreso la misma sonrisa y vuelvo a quedarme solo, pero como ya me arto todo esto decido mejor irme a mi habitación ya que no estoy de humor para todo este alboroto.

Después de que acabo todo la mayoría se quedo a dormir ahí, por suerte no compartía mi habitación con nadie; me quite la ropa quedando únicamente en boxers recostándome en la cama para descansar y tratar de olvidarme un poco de ese bicolor. Casi me quedaba dormido cuando escuche que abrían la puerta, levante la cabeza y vi parado en el marco de la puerta a Kai recargado, traía unos pantalones holgados y una playera blanca. No se porque pero de repente sentí algo de vergüenza el que me viera así como estaba ya que prácticamente no traía ropa. Me miro de un modo extraño de arriba abajo lo cual hizo que me pusiera algo nervioso, pero lo disimule muy bien jjajaja, me levanto de la cama solo para quedar sentado y esperando que me dijera a que había ido.

- ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? - ¡¿Qué?!... ¿acaso escuche bien?, Rei lo abra corrido?, pues si es así yo no soy plato de segunda meza.

- ¿que Rei ya no te recibió en su cama? – me mira de forma confundida, cosa que me extraña mucho, pero cambia inmediatamente la mirada por una que no logro descifrar lo que quiere expresar, entonces comienza a avanzar hacia donde estoy.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dice mientras se acerca mas, cuando se topa con la cama sube gateando, con movimientos lentos mientras se acerca más y más y yo solo puedo quedarme estático ante tal imagen.

- Te importa mucho si duermo con Rei – me dice acomodándose en mis piernas con un pie a en cada lado y sentándose finalmente.

-ka… kai ¿Qué haces? – apenas si pude articular esas palabras no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, la cercanía del cuerpo de Kai es mucha y no puedo controlar todas las sensaciones tan placenteras que eso me provoca.

- ¿ya te dije que te vez realmente bien? – me dice al oído haciendo que se me erice la piel con el solo contacto de su aliento, toma mi rostro entre su manos y lo atrae hacia el suyo juntando nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso que yo correspondo inmediatamente, ya que es algo que he esperado por tanto tiempo y no puedo sino dejarme llevar por todo lo que siento al tener a kai en mis piernas y besándome de ese modo, algo que ni en mis mejores sueños pasaría, yo lo tomo de la nuca para profundizar aun mas el beso, rayos besa realmente bien y aunque no quiero que termine la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente, él se separo lentamente mordiendo levemente mi labio inferior. Yo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero fue entonces que la realidad me golpeo.

- pero… ¿y Rei? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, estaba confundido no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, kai solo me miraba de manera muy sensual, he de decir, pero ante mi pregunta hizo una gran sonrisa.

- esta durmiendo – me contesto simplemente volviendo a acercar su rostro para comenzar otro beso, pero yo ladee la cara haciendo que me besara la mejilla, se separo un poco y me miro extrañado – ¿que ocurre? – desconozco a Kai como me pregunta eso, sabe muy bien a que me refiero.

- Kai tu… tu… tu… -pero no puedo las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, tengo que decirle lo que siento, pero es que las palabras no me salen.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta acariciando mi mejilla derecha con su mano.

- kai tú me gustas mucho, estoy enamorado de ti pero… yo no puedo hacerle esto a Rei – suelto al fin retirando al mismo tiempo sus manos de mi cara mientras desvió mi mirada y agacho la cabeza.

- Bryan tú también me gustas… - dice en mi oído – más de lo que te imaginas - dice mientras comienza a recorrer mi cuello con pequeños besos y yo no puedo reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción, lo cual provoco una gran sonrisa en Kai, pero yo lo vuelo a separar.

- pero es que tú y Rei…- pero el me interrumpió con un corto beso.

- Bryan –dijo volviéndome a besar, uno rápido pero muy bueno – entre Rei y yo no hay nada… nunca lo ha habido – me dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos, yo no cabía de la sorpresa que todo aquello me provocaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no lo podía creer, nunca ha estado con Rei, pero que idiota eh sido todo este tiempo yo creí que kai lo quería y… ah maldición, maldición… me siento tan estupido, Kai solo mira atento cada una de mis expresiones y al comprender lo que me pasaba no puede sino soltar una carcajada.

-Bryan ¿en verdad creíste que tenían una relación con Rei? – dice mirándome divertidamente, yo solo lo miro fingiendo molestia –Rei es un gran amigo solo eso – dice acariciando mi cabello con sus manos - A mi solo me gustas tu – me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Dios adoro esa sonrisa, para después comenzarme a besar de nuevo, pero ahora más apasionadamente, me empuja con su cuerpo hasta que caemos completamente en la cama quedando él encima de mi, sus manos comienzan a vagar por todo mi cuerpo pero estoy en desventaja él esta prácticamente vestido y yo no, así que lo tomo de los hombros y cambio rápidamente de posición para dejarlo debajo mío a mi completa disposición, separo mi rostro para verlo, él solo me regala una sonrisa, yo se la regreso solo para comenzar a besar su cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y seguían descendiendo pero yo no me quedo atrás así que comienzo a sacarle la playera y posteriormente deshacerme de los pantalones. Y es así como dio comienzo una entrega completa de los 2, donde con cada caricia y con cada beso demostrábamos todo el amor que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro, lo amo tanto y lo mejor es que él me corresponde.

Ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol que entraban por la enorme ventana me despertaron y fue cuando sentí el calor del cuerpo que descansaba sobre mi pecho aforrándose a mi cintura, su respiración calmada me indicaba que aun seguía dormido y no quería despertarlo se veía tan tranquilo, comencé a acariciar suavemente su cabello con mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, fui bajando lentamente hasta su espala pero detuve mi movimiento cuando sentí su cuerpo moverse jalándome de la cintura para acercarse mas.

- ¿porque te detienes? – dijo con esa voz seria que tanto lo característica y aun sin abrir los ojos.

-no quería despertarte – digo simplemente, él se levanta levemente para quedar a la altura de mi cara.

- pero ya que lo hiciste que valga la pena – dice comenzando un beso, pero contrario a todos los que me dio anoche, este es calmado lleno de ternura, se separa de mi solo para volverse a acostar sobre mi pecho -¿sabes Bryan? –

- mmm –le dijo para indicarle que lo escucho.

- me gusto más tu cama que la de Rei – dice sin poder evitar el reírse triunfantemente, arg sabía que ahora no dejaría de molestarme por eso… como le encanta burlarse de mí y hacerme enojar, a pero esta vez no se quedara así, ahora mismo me las pagara. Me levanto para poder acorralarlo entre mi cuerpo y la cama.

-ahora si Kai me las vas a pagar todas juntas – pero él solo vuelve a poner una sonrisa de triunfo y en sus ojos puede verse fácilmente el deseo. Y es cuando veo que volví a caer en su juego, demonios siempre pierdo ante él, aunque esta vez me siento feliz de que haya ganado.

_**Fin **_

Bien ahí esta, no se porque cuando se me ocurrió no pude evitar el escribirla y publicarla, se que en vez de esto debería estar escribiendo el final de mi otro fanfic pero pues como ya dije no me pude resistir, pero ya lo estoy terminando y muy pronto lo publicare. Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado y me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber dejándome un review o mandándome un correo a **bakura(punto)17(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com ** y si no les gusto de todas formas mándenmelo que para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones. Por su atención muchas gracias.


End file.
